Beautiful Chaos
by KarynMarie
Summary: Hermione is raped and begins to cut herself and practice a very old very dark magic. The more she falls into this addiction the more her friends worry. Can love save her? Can she be saved at all? HrSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters I just write about them. I also don't own the copyright to "Strawberry Gashes" That is by Jack off Jill. Note: This story is filled with Cutting, Suicidal Tendency's and overdoses. If you are offended by this LEAVE NOW.. Also there is talk of rape and surviving rape.   
  
Hermione remembered that night. She remembered everything about that night. She winced as the knife raked across her ivory skin. She remembered reading an article once about girls who would cut and burn themselves. She thought then that she'd never do that to herself. She was wrong. Boy was she ever wrong. She looked lovingly at her scars and the freshest cuts on her arms. She ran her fingers over the cuts, feeling the raised lines on her skin.  
  
The rain outside was going hard. Harder then it had in months. The silver- blonde haired boy pulling her into a class room. "So Mudblood you think you so much better then everyone else?" "No, I don't whatever gave you that idea?" Hermione said. "You always think your right. Let me show you how right you are."  
  
She shook her head then. She didn't wanna think about that now. She didn't wanna think about it ever again. But she knew that it would have to be dealt with. She sighed. Hermione was better then this. No one could know that she was cutting. No one could know why either.  
  
She looked at her watch. She was late. Hermione raced down the stairs and smacked head first into her two best friends. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both looked just a little shaken, due to the fact that first she was late secondly that she was running like Peeves had just seen her naked.  
  
"Where's the fire Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said.  
  
" ' Mione are you alright? Do you wanna talk?" Harry asked.  
  
"No that's alright Harry. We should get to class."  
  
"But. But what about breakfast?" Ron asked. He looked hurt that she'd forgotten to eat.  
  
"Oh that's right.. Breakfast. Well, lets go then." She said.  
  
Hermione dreaded the Great Hall. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be around him so that she could see him sneer at her and talk loudly with his friends about the mystery girl that had been so good.  
  
She'd been that mystery girl. And she wasn't one to sleep around. He'd taken her innocence and then laughed in her face. She couldn't bare to face him. Not again.  
  
"Filthy little Mudblood you think your so perfect." "I'm not perfect." Hermione said. "Then why don't you admit that you like this?" He hissed. "Because I don't. Let me go." "Why should I?" He'd had her back against the wall in a corridor that the stairs and taken them to when they had walked out of Transfiguration. She could feel the cold concrete of the wall behind her and she prayed that someone anyone would come and help her. He had her hands pinned above her head. She couldn't move because he pressed himself up against the wall she could barely breath. "Come one Hermione tell me that you like it. Tell me you enjoy this." "No!" she sobbed. He touched her. Again and again till she was on the floor sobbing in pain. The bruises where forming already and the blood dripped down on the floor. Her tears mixed with her own blood and she couldn't get up. "You bastard!" "What a good lay. Huh Granger?" She reached for her wand then. "Avenda Ka-" "Stupefy!"  
  
Hermione was crying again and she didn't even realize it. Ron and Harry where eating and she just sat there crying into her food. They both thought they should talk with Sirius. Which was teaching DADA this year. He'd been cleared. Hermione thought about when Harry had come back to school after defeating Voldermort. He was shaken up pretty badly. He didn't want to admit that he had committed murder, even if it was for the good of the entire wizarding world. But she couldn't talk to him about this. Even if she heard the story and the nightmares Harry had over and over again. Hermione got up and ran out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron looking after her confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We went up to see Sirius in his office after our first class. Which Hermione wasn't at. Ron and I knocked softly and he opened the door looking a little worn out.  
  
"Tired Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"Worried. I haven't heard from Remus since the last moon phase."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Siri." Harry said.  
  
"Most likely, and you two, you look absolutely dreadful." Sirius said.  
  
"Gee thanks, but we are here to ask you something." I pouted.  
  
"Alright whatever it is. 'yes' because you know I can't take that pout." Sirius said and Ron snorted.  
  
"No Sirius, its about Hermione, she's been acting very strange lately and we where just wondering if she'd come to talk with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually now that you mention it I've not seen Hermione since two weeks ago. Which is odd because she usually comes to ask me questions about Defense Against the Dark Arts and very old magic." He mused.  
  
"What kind of old magic Siri?" Harry asked looking worried. "Time travel. She actually asked if she could have back the time reverse thing she has while you three where in third year. She's also asked about healing magic, I just thought it was her curiosity but now I'm a little worried."  
  
"Why Sirius what else is there. You're not telling us something. I know it." Ron asked.  
  
"She was asking about American Wicca, Pagan, old Native American, and Aztec Magic. In Wicca, there is no "dark magic" but there is "Black Magic" which if one where to use then they are well. screwed." Sirius said.  
  
"Black Magic? Like Manges and the like?" I asked.  
  
"No much worse. In Wicca they have a rule. 'Ever mind the Rule of Three,  
  
What thou dost returns to thee, Follow this with mind and heart,  
  
Merry ye meet, and merry ye part.' Which basically is saying 'whatever you send out comes back to you three fold."  
  
"Well then that sounds harmless enough. As long as you follow that silly rule." Ron said.  
  
"It's not just some silly rule. The American Wicca's believe in 'Do as ye will and ye harm none.' " Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks Siri I think I'm going to go back up to the rooms, I've got a bad feeling about what you've told me." I said.  
  
I grabbed Ron and we said our goodbyes and we ran all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione was in her room with a bunch of Muggle books, by a Wiccan author, and she had most of her supplies. Tarot cards, 'holy water' a knife which in the wiccan world is known as an 'athame' her altar, and herbs that she needed. This wasn't potions but just about as hard.  
  
She began walking into a circle three times chanting all the while the wiccan circle opening. She sat down and began to anoint the tools that she would have to use. Then she picked up the knife and put it to her wrists. With two deep long vertical gashes her rite was finished. The black magic complete.  
  
Just as she lay down to stop the room from spinning the doors slammed open with Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Ginny all looking at Hermione with horror. Sirius picked her up and the other 3 followed him to the Infirmary. Where Hermione was put under the care of Madame Pomfrey. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC (A/N Wicca worship doesn't include blood. AT ALL. If you would like to find out more about Wicca look at your local book store for Silver Ravenwolf's works or Scott Cunningham both very good authors. You'll see in the next chapter why this is here.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter nor do I claim the rights to any  
  
of the ownership. I just twist them around and write about them. J.K. Rowling owns  
  
everything.   
  
Author's Note: This story contains mentions of Rape, Drug use, Suicidal Tendacies, and  
  
flashbacks. If you aren't comfortable with the subject matter then please leave now. Thank  
  
you.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Sirius where waiting outside of the infirmary waiting to hear about  
  
Hermione. Finally Poppy came out and asked them to come into her office. There was a  
  
white sheet around her bed. A lump caught in all their throats and they followed the medi-  
  
witch into her office. Once they all sat down she began to speak. Albus was there as well  
  
as most of the teachers of Hogwarts.   
  
"What I have to say maybe shocking to you and I'd like to finish before there are any  
  
questions. Clear?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"When I did a physical of Hermione the test came back positive for rape. There where also  
  
some older scars on her arms and legs besides the attempted suicide attempt. What I'd like  
  
to know if there where any students bragging about this. And if there where Albus and I  
  
would both like to know."  
  
"There's something your not telling us Madam Pomfrey, what is it?" Harry asked his green  
  
orbs where shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Hermione Granger is pregnant and we have to find out exactly what she was doing because  
  
this ritual was to rid her body of the fetus. It was very dangerous and very deadly to both  
  
mother and child."  
  
Sirius spoke up, "She'd been asking about American Wicca and Druids before this  
  
happened but this couldn't be either one. Because for both magic spilled blood is against  
  
everything that they believe. Some Black Magic can be learned but it isn't a cousin to what  
  
we now practice. Gypsy magic isn't even this dangerous. What I think happened was  
  
wandless magic. It's a type of black magic that if you don't do it exactly right can become  
  
addicting. The last person to try this was Riddle. And it worked."   
  
"We are going to have to close off her room because of the magic. It can spread and infect  
  
other students. Severus please go do that now."   
  
Severus left and Albus continued, "We need to interview the students in the school male  
  
only because a female cannot have done this because of the fetus."  
  
"Headmaster?" Ron squeaked.  
  
"Yes my son?" Albus asked.  
  
"I think I might have an idea of who it could be. I was walking down to potions and Draco  
  
Malfoy came up to me and asked how Hermione was in bed. I told him we've never slept  
  
together I respect her more then that. Then he said too bad she's a pretty good lay."  
  
"Thank you Ron." Albus said grimly.   
  
Poppy shooed people out of the office and told them to come back later when Hermione was  
  
awake. She went back behind the sheet and a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"We'll get him Mione. We'll get him. I promise." Poppy said before she began to heal her  
  
more.   
  
  
  
Harry sat by Hermione's bedside. The damages of the physical and magical beatings that she  
  
endured where more then enough to put Hermione into a coma. Harry looked down at the broken  
  
body before him and there where tears in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a  
  
little until her heard his godfather's voice.   
  
"Draco's been held into a holding sell until Remus get's here. He's bringing with him Tonks and  
  
Moody. We'll get him son." Sirius said.   
  
Harry let go of Hermione's hand and launched himself into his godfather's arms. He sobbed on  
  
his shoulder and Sirius just held him tight. They sat like the for a long time, Harry on Sirius' lap  
  
looking on to Hermione praying to the God's that she'll be ok. Harry looked on with emotions in  
  
his eyes that Sirius had never seen before.   
  
"What's really bothering you Harry?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry whispered.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Come on tell me."  
  
"I could have stopped this. I could have stopped Draco."  
  
"How Harry? From what tests have been done on her memory it was a time when you where with  
  
the Order and she was alone walking in a hallway. He caught her off guard and it's  
  
unforgivable."   
  
The door of the infirmary opened and a tired looking Remus Lupin walked in. He wrapped his  
  
arms around his lover and Harry, looking at Hermione with anger in his eyes.   
  
"I could smell Hermione's sent on Draco. It was definitely him. Although we still don't know if  
  
this was a Voldermort ordered rape or if this was his own free will if it was either then he's going  
  
to be in Azkaban prison for a long time."  
  
Hermione began stirring and opened her eyes. She yawned and Poppy came running out shooing  
  
the rest of them out of the room. She looked saddened and turned to Sirius.  
  
"She's lost her baby. She may go into a depression because that part of her is missing we'll just  
  
have to take it one step at a time."  
  
{Author's note: OoOoOoOo I know it's a cliffie. Don't shoot me. It's not a very long chapter but  
  
I'm kinda busy with other fic's that I'd originally made my first choice of writing. Please Review  
  
it makes me write better.} 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm writing about.   
  
Author's note: There is talk of Rape, Suicide, Self-Abuse, and the therapy that goes  
  
along with this type of thing. Also Thank you for all the reviews and yes Sirius and  
  
Remus are a homosexual couple in my fic.   
  
Disclaimer 2: I'm using a poem and a song that was first presented to me in  
  
"Degrassi the Next Generation: Episode, Shout" If you'd like a copy of the poem  
  
then please let me know.   
  
Harry, Ron and Sirius came into the room where Hermione was being held. She looked  
  
awful. She had dark circles under her eyes and her arms where badly scarred. She was  
  
staring out the window looking out onto the grounds into the rain. It reminded Harry of the  
  
Muggle song "Only Happy when It Rains." By Garbage. Some band that Dudley had liked a  
  
while back.   
  
Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. She still looked broken. A Ghost of her  
  
former self. He looked at Ron and saw a single tear slide down his cheek. He quickly wiped it  
  
away and straitened his shoulders.   
  
Hermione was too busy starring out the window to notice her friends. She felt dirty and  
  
didn't want to talk with them. She knew that they would think her stupid because of the  
  
stunt she tried to pull off. At least the spell had worked and her body was ridden of the evil  
  
inside. Now she just had to get rid of the memories and the evil in her heart. Tears slowly  
  
started to assault her cheeks again. She sighed and wiped them away. She turned around  
  
and sat pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on one knee, looking at the  
  
small group that had just come in.   
  
"Hello Hermione. I brought you some flowers." Sirius said. He held out some white roses  
  
and she took them and put them at her feet looking at them like they where poison.   
  
"Hi Hermione, I-uh- brought you some chocolate frogs." Ron said.   
  
"Thank you Ron." Hermione said simply eating one and looking at the card. It was Merlin.   
  
"Hermione. Would you like to talk to us about things?" Harry asked.  
  
She shook her head. It was the last thing that she wanted to do. She looked up at her  
  
friends with tears in her eyes.   
  
"You're not the only one you know." Harry said softly.  
  
"Not the only one what?" Hermione said.   
  
"Not the only one who cuts." He pulled up side sleeve to reveal a badly scarred arm and  
  
some new fresh gashes on his inner arm.  
  
"I never knew. I thought you where well adjusted." Hermione said ripping the head off  
  
anther chocolate frog.  
  
"We know it hurts Hermione. Please talk to us." Harry said softly.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk. I'm a dirty mudblood whore and I deserved everything I got. I think I'm  
  
better then everybody else. Ron I can't see you anymore because I'm damaged and you  
  
deserve better. I have no future because I'm just a dirty little slut." Hermione was shouting  
  
and crying at the same time. Harry had gotten on the bed with her and wrapped his arms  
  
around her. She tensed but at the smell of green apples that she knew could only be Harry  
  
she relaxed and sobbed into his arms.   
  
They stayed like that for a long time. No one had noticed that Ron had slipped out of the  
  
room with tears in his eyes. He'd been completely heartbroken.  
  
They talked some more and Hermione was feeling tired so they left. Hermione sang softly to  
  
herself, "I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when it's complicated, Although I  
  
know you can't appreciate it I'm only happy when it rains."  
  
Poppy had come in just them and pulled the sheet aside, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey?"   
  
"I was just coming to tell you that starting on Monday you'll be seeing Jenny. She's a  
  
counselor from St. Mungos."  
  
"So I really am crazy."   
  
"No, not at all. You just need to talk about what's happened to you. She's asked me to give  
  
you this journal so you can write down everything you feel before you two talk."  
  
She handed Hermione a purple journal with a purple ribbon attached to it to mark her place.  
  
With it was a qwill that would change colors according to her mood.   
  
She thought staring at the blank page for awhile then she began writing, the ink a bright  
  
red color with little pieces of glitter in it.   
  
It happens to other people,  
  
you say how sad you say "Poor thing."  
  
But when it's you it's something else.  
  
It's everything  
  
It started with something minor which led to something worst  
  
The friends you loved thought you knew just dissapeared  
  
it felt so weird  
  
Half blessing, Half curse  
  
It happens to other people   
  
you say how sad you say "Poor thing."  
  
She turned the page and began writing again a similar poem.  
  
It happens to other people,  
  
you say "How sad"  
  
you say "Poor Thing."  
  
When its you it's something else.   
  
It's everything  
  
You'd never believe the nightmares  
  
you'd never know the pain you caused  
  
you'll never see the scars you left  
  
The things you stole everything's lost.  
  
You took my body tore it in half  
  
you took my childhood my heard and my laugh  
  
you took everything I'd kept for myself  
  
then your gone I'm not your Poor Thing  
  
I'm stronger then you think  
  
I can beat this   
  
I'm on the brink  
  
cause your hurting me   
  
just please let me be  
  
You took my body tore it in half  
  
you took my childhood my heard and my laugh  
  
you took everything I'd kept for myself  
  
then your gone I'm not your Poor Thing  
  
Feeling tired again and not knowing what else to do she put the journal away and laid down  
  
to go to sleep. Her dreams where riddled with nightmares.  
  
*She was walking down a long dark hallway and Malfoy was there hurting her again. She  
  
was in such pain. Then she was in anther room with a craddle singing to her daughter,  
  
"Hush little baby please don't cry mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring" She held the  
  
baby and it had long blonde hair and steal grey eyes, just like her father. She dropped the  
  
baby and ran away running strait into Draco. "Hunny what's wrong. Don't you love me?" She  
  
looked down on her finger where there was a wedding band, in the back ground she could  
  
hear screaming.*  
  
She woke up screaming sweating and out of breath. She was angry and very alone. It was  
  
dark outside and she pulled her knees up to her chest wanting to cut so badly but not  
  
having anything to do it with. There was a glass on the table beside her filled with water.  
  
She drank the water and broke the glass she took a rather sharp piece and began to carve  
  
her skin. It hurt worse then when she'd done it with her pocket knife. She whispered,  
  
"Reparo." to the glass and the glass was whole again. She wrapped her arm up in the  
  
bandages by her bed. She laid down and felt her stomach. "A baby? No way." she thought  
  
Suddenly she felt every empty inside and wanted to throw up.   
  
  
  
Unknown to her Poppy had watched everything from her office. Frowning grimly she hoped  
  
that Hermione would last long enough for Monday to role around. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. This story is dealing with rape, cutting, a miscarriage and violent behavior. There is also a slash pairing in this story, if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks. **

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed that bright Sunday morning. Her cuts still stung from the night before. She was back on her window ledge watching the world go on with out her. She looked over that the roses that Sirius had brought and gotten anther chocolate frog out of her stash. She looked at the card _Morgan le Fay _it read. She looked puzzled until she realized that the King Arthur stories had all been true. Since they were written according to Merlin's direction. The only one that wasn't was _Avalon: Into the Mist. _ This was written by Morgan le Fay herself.

She had written quite a bit in her journal, which she figured out late reflected her mood.

Right at this moment the journal itself was black and the quill wrote in silver. She thought back on her dream last night. She wondered if she had known all along that she was pregnant with Malfoy's baby, and that's the reason why she cast that spell or if it was just a happy accident.

It still didn't help how empty she felt inside. She felt like the world had ended around her and there would never be anything but storm clouds. She sighed and went to get some sleep, since she couldn't do her homework for whatever reason she was kind of going bonkers with out the thought of having to study.

The headmaster wanted to talk to her today. She wondered if it was because he knew who it was and wanted an accusation from her, or if he was taking it to the courts. A letter had been sent out to her mother and father explaining what had happened and that Hermione was ill. They wrote back and said simply to take care of it.

Hermione had found out later that Draco had been put into a holding cell and was awaiting Remus Lupin, who could smell the scent of people. They told her that it would be worse for Draco because of the fact that Hermione had been a virgin. She turned when she heard the door open to her private room in the Infirmary.

"Hello Hermione. How are you feeling today?" Albus Dumbldore had asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione said simply shrugging. She didn't realize that Severus Snape had been right behind the headmaster.

"Professor Snape is here to, among other things; extracting the memory from your mind, so the Aurors can see it first hand. This will possibly help you deal with it a little better. Your counselor will also be seeing this as well. I just need your permission to do so."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not at all, I just need you to lie down and relax." Severus said. "Albus I need you to leave the room and make sure that no one interrupts us."

"Yes Severus." Albus said.

"Why do you care about what happens to me? A man from your own house did this to me." Hermione whispered.

"This is all the more reason for me to want to help. I have always prided myself to teach the house that cowardice acts such as this will not be tolerated."

"Professor?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"I don't think I understand what you mean."

"Do you think I'm attractive? Like would you sleep with me if I asked?"

"No Miss Granger. I wouldn't, you are a student, and a victim of one of the heinous crimes known to human kind."

"So you're saying that you don't need a wand to cause and unforgivable curse?"

"Well you need a wand, just not one you wave around in class. But yes I guess you could say this."

Hermione lay down while Severus worked. He cast a calming spell before he withdrew the memories that could very well put Hermione over the edge. She soon fell asleep and relieved the nightmare that she'd been having since the rape, and the rape itself. Severus touched his wand to her temple, almost lovingly and withdrew the silvery strands of memory one by one. After he did this he put them into the pensive and sat down to see exactly what he was dealing with. What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"_Hey, you filthy little Mud blood, do you think you're better then everyone else?" Draco laughed. _

"_Go away Malfoy, I don't have to answer to you."_

"_I believe you do. Crabbe Goyel get her."_

_The two boys brought her down to the floor brutally. Draco straddle her hips shoving his hands down her skirt. _

"_What I have here… ooh you are a tight one." He said gleefully. _

_He pulled up her skirt and moved aside her panties, shoving his already hard dick inside her. She was fighting but the two bigger boys where holding her down while stroking their dicks. Crabbe shoved his into her mouth so she couldn't scream pumping her hard and fast. Draco kept the same rhythm to her innocence. He was moaning as he came inside her. Crabbe spilling his seed down her throat. Her cheeks where tear stained as she bit down on Crabbe's member. He winced and punched her several times. Once Draco was done he zipped up his pants nodding to the other two to hurry and finish. Goyle shot his seed all over her robes as did Crabbe. Once they got their pants zipped, they picked her up and threw her down a set of stairs, making her internal injuries that much worse. _

Severus was furious. He knew that no matter happened he was going to look after this girl. He felt a pang of guilt. He knew that something had happened to her when she had screwed up her potions on a daily basis after the incident. And no wonder he'd been pairing her up with none other then the man that raped her.

He was going to make it up to her. But first he took the pensive to the headmasters office and showed him the findings. Albus looked on sadly and whispered, "Well this is enough to make Draco be put away for life."

"If someone doesn't kill him first."

"I should hope not. Let the dementors deal with him." Albus said sadly.

"It doesn't seem like enough."

"Oh but it will."

Harry looked out the window, terrified of what Remus and Sirius where about to tell him. He wrapped his arms around his legs. He'd never told anyone about his cutting, nor did he tell anyone that he was gay.

He lifted his head when he heard the door open. It was Sirius and Remus, they looked crest fallen and very shaken.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione was pregnant because of the rape, and she lost the fetus. She had performed a ritual that is not only dark, but well deadly in some cases. It was very close to a muggle abortion, however with this comes something called A Wizards Depression. She'll loose her magic if she's not careful." Sirius said.

"There is something else. There was a prophecy about the baby born from violence, that would one day save the world from itself. That baby was meant to happen, Hermione just screwed up the cosmic order, and her destiny." Remus said.

"So what happens now?"

"Well Poppy is working on a potion that will restore her pregnancy and undo the dark magic, and help her ease her nightmares. All we can do is wait. And you can explain why you are cutting." Sirius said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry whispered.

"Is it because of the rape? Or because your gay?" Remus said.

Harry's eyes went big. "How did you know?"

"Gay-dar. We smell our own." Sirius and Remus said together.

Harry laughed. "I started cutting when I was younger to deal with the fact that I was abused so badly. I did it this time because I saw it happening, the rape I mean. I saw it days before it happened and I didn't stop it."

Sirius pulled Harry onto his lap. "How could you have known that it was anything other then a dream?"

"It gets worse. Snape is going to take her to be his wife. He's falling in love with her and there is nothing we can do to stop it. She'll be pregnant with his child with in a year."

"Are you sure?"

"Deadly sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP. This plot is mine and mine alone. This story talked about rape, flashbacks and self harm. Also sex scense for hetero and homosexual beings. **

Hermione Granger was a smart girl, or as smart as any borderline genious can be with their baggage. And baggage is one thing that she did have. At least now thanks to a selfish ferrit named Draco Malfoy. It hadn't seemed all that long ago that he was inside her and Crabbe and Goyle where using her, surrounding her. Inside of her exploding their seed in her throat and on her cloths. She hadn't told anyone but Malfoy hadn't done it just one time, he would follow her down the halls and into broom closets and fuck her all over again. It wasn't until she tried to kill herself and everything came out into the light. It wasn't pretty keeping those memories in tact, and more importantly, hidden. Draco and his two goonies where locked up, and it was looking more and more like Draco was going to get the kiss.

Poppy had done her job congratulations to her. Hermione was in fact pregnant again with the Malfoy heir. Because of some stupid prophecy her life was ruined, she now knew what Harry Potter must feel like on a daily basis. She stared bitterly at the roses that Ron had sent up. He had offered to father the child or children and marry her. She couldn't bare to touch him let alone look at him. The abuse she endored went on for months. She started to dream about the next time Malfoy would be inside of her making her scream and cry out in terror, and a small part of her liked it and she hated herself for that part. She'd said no each and every time, but to him she was just a worthless whore. No part of her was a virgin anymore. When he had found out that she was on her period he would take her in the ass and he loved every minute of it.

She shuddered at the thought that she was carrying around a child that was conceieved in such a violent way. She had however been talking to her therapist and of all people Severus Snape. He'd been coming up every single day just to talk with her. She'd started to feel for him, exactly what she felt she was unsure. He had told her about a lot of the things the dark lord had done to him and how he felt after wards. She felt like she could talk about anything with him...

Suddenly she was very tired. She just wanted to sleep, she looked at the clock on the mantle of her room, figureing out she'd have at least two or three good hours to nap before anyone disturbed her she crawled into bed, the baby had taken up so much more energy than she had realized, it was insane how tired she was. Her breasts had grown from the small b cup to at least a DD. She had to spell all of her clothing to grow with her body. She had a belly on her now that was hard to manuver. The baby wasn't kicking yet, but Poppy had told her it would be soon. She curled into a ball on her left side with her back to the door and her breathing evened out and she was soon asleep.

Severus was in love. Of all people he was in love with a student that was not only pregnant with his Godson now removed's child, but a student. He went to her everday and he just wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her a way a man should, not the way Malfoy had. He refrained however because of her condition, and because of her state of mind.

He looked at the clock her counselor would be there soon he had about an hour to visit with her before the counselor threw him out. He flooed up to her room, since he was one of the only ones allowed because of the potions she now had to take to keep her and the baby strong. He stepped out into the living room and heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He ran to her and she was flailing around and he cast a calming spell and she awoke still crying. He pulled the girl into his lap holding her rocking her. He sung to her sofly a lullaby he'd been sung as a child. Soon she calmed down and looked up at him. She slowly moved herself over him so she was straddling his lap and her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and slowly started to kiss her way up his neck to hips lips.

"Miss Granger. Please don't, you are not in a good place to be doing this." He begged her to stop. Instead she answered with grinding herself into his hardening cock. She guiding one of his hands to her breast and the other to inside of sleep shorts and whispered, "Finger me Severus, please I want to feel you." Here voice was husky and her eyelids have dropped. He found her clit and began rubbing in circles while she attacked his mouth, sucking on his lower lip, his tongue, thorughing kissing him will he added another finger inside her tight wet womanhood. He began to thrust and she took her hand and snaked it around his now fully hard, and huge member thrusting her hand up and down is 13 inch shaft, he was so big that her hand almost didn't fit around it comfortable. She removed her mouth from Severus's and slowly snaked her way to suck on that gorgeous cock. She magically removed her shorts and pressed her wetness to Severus's lips and whispered, "I want you to taste me." He tried to fight it but when she engulfed his cock in her throat he buried his face in her pussy, sucking and nibbling on her clit her moan vibrated him all the way to his nutsack. He cast a silent charm on his tongue to get bigger and he began to fuck her juicy pussy with his tongue. She moaned and wiggled. Soon she was screaming around his cock as she came. He changed his tongue to normal and as she slid slowly down on his cock she kissed him letting their tastes mingle. She guided his hands to her breasts and whispered in his year "Use my tits to bonce my pussy on your cock. Make it rough baby." She reached out a tongue and licked and nibbled his ear. He grabbed ahold of her tits tight and began to bounce her off his cock she arched her back and moand. He moved his hands to her hips holding her down while he fucked her as hard as he ever could. He leaned over and started to suck and kiss her breasts she was still so small that he would put his hands on her hips and still rub her clit with his thumbs with he did in an alternating rythmn while he held himself inside of her as she came over and over again. He didn't know what made him do it but he licked the spot where her neck met her colar bone on the right hand side and bit down as she came so hard it pulled his climax from him as she mirrored the mark on his neck. He was still so hard and this time she pushed him down and road him until she collasped satisfied and sated. Her eye lids where half closed and she was glowing.

"I love you Severus. I hope you know that." And with that she kissed him again and rolled over and fell asleep.

Severus Snape was beyond ashamed. He cast a cleaning spell and another to cloth them both and he pulled the girl on his lap and just held her. He had wanted that for so long and the girl just attacked him and he didn't stop her. Why hadn't he stopped her?

Harry Potter was in his room with his long time boyfriend Blaze Zabnini trying a new position of him bending Harry over a desk while Blaze stroked him to climax. They both loved this and when they switched positions so they could kiss it wasn't until Harry climaxed that his vision came to life.

_Severus Snape was inside of Hermione Granger, they where moaning and fucking like nothing he'd ever seen. Severus as huge and he was inside of his best friend making her scream in sheer pleasure. They marked each other at their last climax and both now carried a magical mark as well as a physical one._

Harry screamed as he climaxed again. Zabini must have spelled him permahard again, Harry wasn't complaining he loved every second of it. It had already been several hours of them making love to each other, Zabini had gotten the bright idea to buy a Muggle vibrating cock ring and he was also wearing that as well. Harry was breathless at how good it all felt. Finally when Harry had had enough he leaned over grabbed his ass making Zabini slam inside of him hard Harry screamed out in pleasure and then he bit down on Zabini's neck like in his vision. Zabini too bit down on Harry. Once their pleasure waves let them. They seperated got up and dressed. Zabini had a look on his face like he was proud of himself. "What made you bite me like that?"

"It just felt right."

"You realize we are now bonded right? Once a wizard or witch bites you there, that's it end of story you're bonded."

".GOD!" Harry screamed. "I love and I'm happy to be bound to you. But we have a problem."

Harry ran into Albus office with a serious looking Lupin, Ron Weasley and Sirius. "To late Harry we already know."

"How?" Hary asked.

"It seems our young Mr. Weasley went to visit Hermione and because her bedroom door was open a bit he happened to see what had happened."

"What is going to happen to Severus?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ron said bitterly. "Hermione turned bloody 17 already. She is not a consenting adult and even if she wheren't already 17, because of the baby she'd be considered an adult anyway."

"Um so you know that they are bonded now?"

All four of the men gapped at him, "What?" They all said at once. Harry began to tell them about his vision, and about his boyfriend that he'd been keeping a secret, that was no his husband. That was still gonna take some getting used to. They all started at him blank eyed and it wasn't until Ron started to softly cry trying to cover it up as coughing that the silence was broke.

"I guess I just wasn't enough for her. Its nothing really... I'll, I'll just be going."

Ron left the room and the adults where talking amoungst themselves. So Harry followed his best friend out the door. Only Ron was no where to be found. Harry shrugged and went back up to his room in the tower to try to get some essays done.

Meanwhile a very confused Professor Snape woke up in a room that wasn't his. He rubbed his eyes only to notice a ring on a very important finger on his left hand. He looked down and noticed a rather large diamond wedding and engagment band on Hermione's left hand. Severus suddenly hade a very bad headache. What had he done? They where married? He had... oh Gods he'd marked her! She was his submissive, only last night she wasn't, but he'd wanted it. Oh Gods, Oh Merlin's hairy left nutsack! Severus slowly got up and began pacing. Only until he saw Albus coming in that he knew he was busted. ...


End file.
